The purpose of this grant is to explore the possible mechanisms of interaction between tamoxifen and cisplatin in human malignant melanoma cells. This grant involves the conduct of a phase I and phase II clinical trial in patients with metastatic melanoma to investigate the clinical importance of synergy between tamoxifen and cisplatin. Correlative studies are planned to determine in vivo predicators of clinical response. Additionally, in vivo studies are planned to determine the underlying mechanism of synergy between tamoxifen and cisplatin.